


April's Fool

by ruhanacocco



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fun, Humor, M/M, True Love, april's fool, fucked up destiny, it was supposed to be humor but it want dark, or right, prank, prank gone wrong, prank made them do it, pranking Snape, soulmate, true love spell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-04-16 18:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14171187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruhanacocco/pseuds/ruhanacocco
Summary: Prank went wrong. Or  very very right;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday fic:) Not beta'd. Not a native speaker. Making just for fun:)

**April's Fool**

 

“There will be no foolish pranks today.” Glared Snape at the Gryffindor’s. Especially at one Harry Potter, who was just eating a sausage and having zero brain cells to spare for Snape.

“IS that clear?” Snape growled, hating to be ignored. Harry’s mouth, full of a big and particularly thick sausage looked blankly at Snape, not getting at what the greasy bat was implying.

“Mr. Potter, can you spare a moment to answer.  Or is that too much, for the great Harry Potter. Hmm?” Harry started to nod, but the sausage was getting bigger and bigger and he had trouble responding.

“What are you doing, Mr. Potter! Have some decency. You are not among pigs. 10 points from Gryffindor for public indecency.”

He barely managed to spit the sausage in time or he would have been in serious trouble.

“Oh, and another 10 for playing with your food. Have some respect. There are starving children in this world who aren’t blessed enough to have any food. Let alone this specially prepared food for you.” He went away with a flare.

 

Harry was furious how dare he! He was starved for most of his life. He didn’t need someone to lecture him. Snape, had gone too far this time!

 

Hermione hastily pulled Harry back or he would have stormed after Snape.

 

“Mione, let me go! I want the git to pay!”

 

“No Harry, please calm down or you’ll get a detention or worse!”

 

Ron exclaimed: “But Mione, he deserves it! I think Snape charmed the sausage, it was just getting too big and it was the usual size when we started breakfast. He must have done it!”

 

“He is such a hypocrite! Demanding of us not to play pranks, when he himself just used a nasty one on Harry!” Dean was particularly outraged on his friend’s behalf. “I will help you get revenge Harry!”

 

All the Gryffindor’s agreed. It was payback time.

 

_After dinner_

 

“Are you sure, Dean? I think this is not the best prank …” said a troubled Harry. “I don’t want anyone else caught in the prank!”

 

“It fine Harry, the other pranks failed. I think he knows that we’ll try something after what he did this morning! He’s been on high alert all day! We have to change tactics.”

 

Harry was still unconvinced. He felt sorry for the one getting caught in it. “Maybe ….”

 

“shhhh, Harry here it comes! Getting two birds with one stone this is!”

 

Harry saw Malfroy approaching and he understood. Suddenly he didn’t feel so sorry for the recipient of the prank at all.

Ron borrowed a photo camera for the occasion.  To commemorate the occasion. For all the Gryffindor’s to follow.

 

The ~~fish~~ snake was caught in the net.

 

“Here he calls for help.” Snickered Dean and the rest of the Gryffindor’s.

 

“ I want out! Try to do something you pricks!!!” wailed MAlfroy.

 

His friends tried to help, with no vail.  “Now one of them will call Snape.” Said Ron. In a few minutes Snape's quick stroll could be heard.

 

“What is the meaning of this!?”

 

“Professor!” shouted a relieved but equally mortified Malfroy, that _he_ needed his Head of house to get him out of this stupid prank.

Snape tried all sort of charms one after another with no luck.

“What is this? There is only one way to break you free.” Snape felt mortified. “A kiss???” But not anyone's kiss. In this case only he(as his head of house and thus his responsibility) or the one in a higer position of authority - the headmaster. He wasn’t prepared to kiss a student to get him out of trouble. Not even MAlfroy. Maybe he could burden the headmaster with this responsibility. The headmaster had no problem burden HIM!!!

 

“What a kiss, what?”

 

“Wait a moment, Mr. Malfroy. I get the headmaster for you.”

 

"The headmaster what? If it just a kiss we can ask one of the girls, there is …”

 

But Snape was already gone.

 

“Wait the headmaster????!” exclaimed Harry. “There is no way …right????”

 

“Well, Snape is his head of house he should take the responsibility. I doubt the headmaster will do it. I bet he just wants to confirm with the headmaster there is no other way, so he won’t be sacked by kissing a student! Calm down everyone it will be ok.”

 

“Shit, I didn’t want the headmaster involved!!!” Harry was beyond irritated, It was one thing to prank Snape and MAlfroy, completely another to involve the headmaster. He really had a bed feeling about this.

 

Snape and Dumbledore returned. Harry was sweating profusely as he watched the headmaster cast a spell after spell. The news must have reached all the corners of the school, because other teachers and students came to watch the show.

“Well, “ the headmaster said, “I’m afraid …”

“NO . no, nOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO” Malfroy kept shouting "I won’t be kissing anyone, that is not my choice. Call an expert, the aurors,….my fat…”

 

“Silence! Mr. MAlfroy have some pride ---left.” Snape hissed at Malfroy. He was pissed all right.

 

“Mr. Malfroy, the options are myself or Professor Snape, there is no other ….” Tried to explain the headmaster.

 

“NOoooo, noooo” Malfroy kept shouting I was starting to feel bad for the git. “Dean, maybe we could let this one go ….” Tried Harry.

 

“WE can’t Harry, even if we wanted to.”

 

“Wait are you saying there is no counter??? But ….”

 

“Listen, we needed something solid, so Snape wouldn’t be able to just charm himself out of trouble.”

“But??”

“Actually there is another way,” said professor Filtwick.

“Is there?”

 

“The one that made this prank, can take the responsibility to undone it. We just need to find them.” 

“How?” Dumbledore asked.

With a flick of his wand, Dean flew from our hiding spot to the professors.

 

“YOU!!!!!! No way!!!! I won’t be kissing this filth!!”

 

“Maybe someone your age …”””” proposed the headmaster.

 

“NOOOO!” Malfroy kept at it for 10 minutes. Even Snape couldn’t shat him up.

 

Than Lady Malfroy arrived.

 

After a heated discussion that nobody heard because of the privacy spell Snape cast, a solution was reached.

 

Lady MAlfroy chanted a complex spell that resulted in a name.

 

Astoria Greengrass.

 

“Congratulation, Mr. MAlfroy. Love seems to conquer all.” the headmaster spoke with delight.

 

“What was that about???” everyone wondered.

 

“Lady Malfroy seems to have invented a most incredible chant. A chant, that lets you find your true love. Isn’t that incredible? Many witches and wizards tried never to succeed. It seem Lady Malfroy is an outstanding inventor.”

 

But does it work? everyone wondered. Astoria Greengrass was quickly fetced.

 

“I trust you have no objections this time, Mr. MAlfroy?” asked an irritated Snape who wanted this day to be finally over. Before another disaster strikes. Who knew Narcissa, would willingly work on this type of chant. You really never knew a person, did you? Thought Snape disdainfully.

 

“There is no need for spectators …”

 

“But, Severus this is one in a lifetime opportunity to see such a marvelous chant at work…” positively gushed Professor Filtwick.

 

“Indeed it is” confirmed the headmaster. Snape tried hard not to roll his eyes, he could feel a massive headache coming.

 

The kiss, was ….in the end, …

 

 

just a kiss ….thought Harry somehow disappointing. Nothing spectacular for a “true love Kiss” , no sparks, no magic, just a short kiss, and that was it. The net released MAlfroy, who with a head heald high went away as quickly as he could. Astoria was there looking I thought disappointed as well.

 

“Well it was just a few seconds, usually you have to use your tongue to really …

“Proffesor Filtwick!!!” admonished Snape. “I think that was quite enough. Now for the punishment. I don’t think Mr. Thomas acted alone. Snape looked directly at me as he said it. All the anger and resentment for Snape came bubbling right back to the surface. I went to him and snarled “If you didn’t use such despicable tricks …”

 

“Language. Mr Potter how dare you … “

all went silent suddenly, I felt like I was moving in small motion, as someone pushed me backwards into the net. Trapped again. The day was cursed.

 

“Miss Vane!!! What have you done!” shouted professor Filtwick.

 

“ I will take full responsibility and I will kiss ….” Responded with the biggest grin Romilda.

 

“No, no, no!” Shouted Harry finally understanding what MAlfroy felt being trapped in this situation.

 

“ I won’t allow it,” Harry felt sick to his stomach.

 

“ I could be of assistance, ” replied Lady MAlfroy, “For a price.”

 

There was chaos and disbelief.

 

“ I could do it!” said Hermione.

 

“ You don’t need to kiss, Harry, shouted Ron.

 

“Don’t be an idiot Ron. I can perform the chant!!!”

 

“ You saw it just once, are you really so arrogant …”

 

“I am. It’s not arrogance is talent.”

 

“I appreciate your offer Ms. Granger, but there is no need. I am quite well versed in chanting, I should take the responsibility.” responded professor Filtwick.

 

“The chant is not as easy …”

 

“well lady Malfroy, several people can try it and if all of us gets the same results, we could safely say it worked. What are you thoughts on this Albus?”

 

“If Mr. Potter agrees, I can see no harm in it. I myself would like to have a go at it. It is quite a revolutionary chant.”

 

 Great now all the people will try to use me as guinea pig for this chant. Still, I felt trepidation. My true love??? Could I really met her? Or is it really some hack??”

 

“I will try first, any other who wants to try it please leave for a moment.” Instructed professor Filtwick. Mione, the headmaster, and several professors left. Snape stayed.

 

The shout could be heard for miles.

 

I was looking at Snape as the chanting went on. He was glaring at me and I was glaring right back.

Than he actually _**shouted** _ … like some trapped Snake, it was agonizing to hear. He kept moving left and right,  saying “NONo…. No this can’t be ,,….”I was actually afraid, because Snape was afraid. And what could turn Snape in a state like that?

 

I was afraid to ask. “There must be some mistake,” shouted Ron. “ Let Mione do it she will fix it right up, Harry no worries," said Ron in a state that was far from calm.

 

I just noded.

 

Mione came, than headmaster came, than all the other professors. The result was the same.

 

“Is the answer really so bad? Who can be worse than Snape?” I said trying not to insult the headmaster.

 

But everyone’s expressions did seem to indicate there was a result worse than that???

 

“ It s not Riddle is it?" I asked stunned, remebering one option worse than Snape.  "Noooo it can’t be!”

 

“ Silence boy!” shouted Snape.

 

“Maybe that’s why you should have waited for me to explain, the chant works only if I chant it.” Said Lady Malfroy.

 

“ OH ,” everyone relaxed looking relieved.

 

“Indeed.”

 

“So; Mr. Potter will you take a deal?”

 

I was thinking that maybe I should just kiss the headmaster and be done with it. It was only a small kiss. Hardly worth to be called a kiss really … it wasn’t so bad.

 

“Eh… I could just kiss …”

 

“Let us talk in private” said the headmaster.

 

Damn it. He was taking control of my life again. I felt a strong privacy spell being cast at the same time someone started the chant.

 

“ What it is???”

 

I couldn’t see who it was. There was a dense fog all around me. Suddenly I saw Cho Chang.

 

“Let me kiss you Harry I know another way.” She said.  My eyesight went fuzzy. I could hardly see her properly.

 

“BuT…”

 

“ Do you want it to be over? Or rather be in display for the entire school? I can remove the enchantment in just a second and nobody will see or know … it will be our secret, Harry! For the last time. A quick kiss and all it will be over.”

 

I thought about how Dumbledore and MAlfroy were deciding for me right now, without consulting me.

 

“Ok only a qui..”

 

It was the briefest kiss I ever had. But it did set me free.

 

While the professor were still in the privacy spell discussing my future I left.

 

One thing I knew that definitely wasn’t Cho Chang. She smelled of potion and musk. At first I thought it was Vane, but she was too astonished when I came back, I used that time to curse her _properly_. I felt little mercy for her.

 

_Later_

 

“So who kissed you?” asked Ron.

 

“The headmaster of course.” I lied. “I barely felt anything really it was over so quickly.”

“I see, so he made it seem like he was making a deal with Malfroy, but instead kissed you!!”

 

“Yup.”

 

“Hmmm, “ mumbled Hermione “ I wonder if it’s really true that the chant works only for her. I couldn’t find any precedents.”

 

“It must be,” answered Ron, “otherwise it would heve been Snape!”

 

“Oh, come on I was NEVER GOING TO KISS Snape, I would have chosen the headmaster either way.”

 

“It’s not that Harry. You would have had a choice between the headmaster and OUR head of house not professor Snape.” Explained MIone.

 

“What really???” See Ron, I wouldn’t have had to kiss the git either way.”

 

“ But, the chant …”

 

“What chant?”

 

 “The chant showed your true love to be Snape, Harry!”

 

“What …don’t be ridiculous? It was faulty anyway!”

 

Still I couldn’t sleep well that night. I knew that the person I kissed wasn’t Cho. I remembered the smell of potions and musk and I retched.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one.

 

_The next day_

 

Everybody as always was gossiping about me. I pretended not to care.

I didn’t go to the headmaster’s summons last night. I was too angry with him. Still after breakfast, he made sure I was escorted to his office.

 “Harry how are you this morning?”

“Good. Fine no thanks to you.”

The headmaster sighed he knew it was a difficult subject to breach. He ate a lemon drop.

“Would you like …”

“No!" HArry had enough.

"How could you make DEALS with a MAlfroy without consulting me first! I wat the one literally caught in a net! It was hell!!!”

 

“Harry I realize what it seemed like, but we were in front of everyone. It was a delicate situation. She helped us …”

 

“ She helped MALFROY! Not me, she wanted to extort some kind of price from ME!!!”

 

“ the important part, Harry is she wanted to make a deal. Proving it by lying.”

 

“How you can prove anything by lying???”

 

“ Harry there is no such thing as a chant that can be performed by only one person. As long as you know the chant anyone can perform it, Harry."

 

“What are you saying that my true love is SNAPE!?!! Don’t talk nonsense!!!”

 

“Language, Harry. I understand you are upset …”

 

“Upset!!!???”

 

“I take full responsibility. I’m ashamed to say I didn’t think. I was delighted that such a charm existed and that someone like Lady Malfroy invented it, that I lost sight for an instance. I should have cast a privacy ward, strong enough to hide your result. To…"

 

“wait, wait --- You mean that SNAPE is really my true LOVE!!!!! That can’t be it … can’t it?”

 

“Harry love is unconditional---"

 

“Don’t give me that crap!!! I asked you is Snape my TRUE LOVE OR NOT?

 

“Yes.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Harry are you all right?” asked Mione.

“Fine, just need some time alone." I rushed outside.

How could the greasy git be my True love... grrr. My life was unreal. 

My rage kept growing despite my efforts to calm down. I felt so tired. Nothing seemed to be going my way. When I already had such a powerful enemy why did my private life needed to be batshite crazy also? It was so bloody unfair. My only purpose in life seem to be to deafeat Voldecockblock.

 

Focus only on that? No love life?

 

My punishment for being the only survivor in my family?--- Was Snape?  So--did the prophecy made sure I lived for only one thing? The other option was the professor who hated my guts. No real option there, was it? Shite why I feel sorry for myself I probably deserve it. OH what would the Dursley's have said? Probably That I was a homo freak, instead of just a regular freak. Their faces, for a moment I wished to tell them just to see their expression! Priceless.  

 

Like would I be interested in a man, ever!!

 

Then I remembered my parents would the news made them roll in their graves? Or Sirius. Shite. At least they were spared thinking of their queer son. WITH SNAPE?!

Wait I minute! I'm not queer so how? 

Must be like I thought the prophecy making sure I have no life. What a cockblock. I was probably the only boy being cockblocked by a prophecy!!!!

This is my life! Welcome to hell. 

 

###

 

"Mr. Potter may I have a moment?"

 

Shite! I saw Lady Malfroy right behind me. 

 

Wonderful. That's all I need in my life another MAlfroy. 

 

"Yes?"

 

"I wanted to know if you are still willing to make a deal?"

 

"What deal?" What is she on about?

 

"A mutually beneficial one, of course."       _PLEASE!!_

 

"You know the Dark Lord will find out about the chant soon. He'll probably be very curious...." saying with that detestable MAlfroy smirk..." to know if Snape is your true love or not."

 

"He doesn't even believe in love, let alone TRUE LOVE!!!!!!"

 

"Indeed he doesn't. That is not to say he won't use this information to his advantage. He may not believe it but others, like Dumblerdore, do."

 

"What are you saying?"

 

"That professor Snape is in a precarious situation wouldn't you say?"

 

"And what do you care about SNape!"

 

"He is an old family friend. Draco cares about him."

 

_IS THAT SO??? HMMMM_

 

"What kind of deal?"

 

"I would be willing to lie and say how this charm is a sham to fool gullible fools. That Dumbledore is well aware of it. ANd how he wanted to make a distraction just long enough to save you with a kiss. How he didn't won't to kiss a student in front of everyone. So he created a convenient mist...Do you follow?"

 

_Really???? I already told Ron and Mione it was Dumbledore that I kissed._

 

"Eh..yeah. And what do you want in exchange?"

 

"This charm will simply be thought as another failed attempt at a TRUE Love spell or even _BETTER_ just another prank. That _I_ played a simple little game with all of you."

 

"Wait. What about MAlfroy??? HIs worked didn't it?"

 

"Yes, like I said a prank. All of it will be thought as an April's Fool prank, and nothing more."

 

"But they were others involved..."

 

"Yes and you'll make sure they'll collaborate your story. And all this it will be over soon."

 


	4. Chapter 4

There was no trouble in convincing anyone that all was just a prank gone slightly wrong and that I had to kiss Dumbledore. No one wanted to contemplate the alternative. Of course Malfroy pretended it was just a prank as well(one he deliberately used to kiss the girl of his dreams!). Yeah, right nobody really belived that, not even Astoria Greengrass.

Still, I had nightmares. Of greasy hair and a big nose slithering right in my face, someone kissing me. My mind was more fluid than I was. It was fully engaged and had no problems in conjuring Snape in different poses(gross "sexy" poses) I tried very hard not to contemplate in my waking hours. Unfortunately I couldn't skip Snape's classes even if I wanted to. It would create more gossip, more speculations. Snape and I had come to an unwritten/unacknowledged/unspoken understanding. We mutually decided to ignore each other. For once we had no problem reaching a compromise, without any communication at all.  Must be ~~soulmates~~ enemies intuition.

One day Snape was 5 minutes late for class. I didn't exactly hope he would die some horrible death just so I wouldn't have to see him again, but It was close.  I noticed immediately his voice was _different._ In a disturbingly deep ~~velvety~~ sinister way. I couldn't concentrate that day it all. The voice persisted for almost a week before returning to normal. Still the nightmares intensified that week. I was beginning to despair I would never be the same again. Inadvertently the experience left a mark. Even after I found myself increasingly aware of Snape's voice. I tried to tell myself that because all of him was so unpleasant, right ugly, I focuse on the only remotely pleasant  thing left. His voice. ANd really there was nothing else going for him. He had greasy hair, ugly nose, yellowish skin and teeth, dirty fingertips, _he smelled_ I could go on and on. Than it was his dreadful personality. His constant mocking, pettiness, just plain ugliness, he was an _undeniably_ ugly man in and out.  So of course he would be the love of my life. Because I'm Harry Potter and that it's my life. Maybe death is a blessing in disguise.

That's why that night half asleep from my usual nightmare, I followed the "sinister"voice in my head right to the Forbidden forest. To my death. 

 

###

 

“SO I’m dead.” I looked at my father, mother and godfather.

 

“Harry dear, we didn’t really expect to see you hear so soon and dying like that!!”exclaimed my mum. 

 

"Yes, I died like a foolish Gryffindor. This time the nightmares and voice lured me to my death."

 

"So its over Its finally over.  At least I can finally breathe." than I remembered where i was. "I mean relax. No more Voldemort, and no Snape." I said with satisfaction. I felt strange feeling more relieved about Snape, than Voldemort. 

 

"But Harry don’t you want to live? You are so young, You can die anytime and come join us. But this life you left behind won’t return again." asked my father.

 

“It’s over I'm dead, isn't it? What is there to say? What if I get back and married Snape???? What life would that be!!! a life full of misery that is!!!! You wouldn't want that!!!!” could they not understand???

 

"Harry love is uncond…" tried my mum..

 

“Not you too!!!! It’s Snape! The greasy bat of the dungeons. He would have made me miserable. He already makes me miserable!!! I don't know why I was so worked up and shouting. Finally I am reunited with my parents and we are arguing. Its not how I hoped our reunion would be like. 

 

“Harry the git may be your true love, but it doesn’t mean you have to marry him and have his babies!!!! Anguished dad.

 

“EWWWWWww babies, that’s gross, dad!!!   Wait is true I don’t have to marry HIM????" I said hopefully. 

 

"Of course not!" exclaimed the three of them like it was all perfectly normal. 

 

"But mom, you just said that love was …ughhh unconditional?"

 

“Yes I was trying to say that, have some manners Harry." my mum looked like Molly does when she'd angry at one oh her children. I can’t believe I was just scolded by my mum! I thought. That’s nice. I bet she would had had to scold me a lot more had she lived.

 

"I don’t understand."

 

"Just because someone is your true love, doesn’t mean you have to be together! You could still choose someone else. Anyway when Snape dies it won’t be an issue anyway."

 

"Wait, Snape dies?!" It felt like my heart/soul was ripping apart. I don’t want the git to die. But, but …what is this feeling? why I feel so OPEN and RAW;

 

My mum must have seen something because she gently added "It’s ok Harry, that’s how you feel for your true love, when you forget that you hate them, when you forget for a moment about your past encounters, when you go beyond the superficial, you feel your soul's true desires/emotions, without a body to govern you everything becomes much simpler and clear.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Your soul loves Snape. Or more precisely the soul that is currently embodied in Severus Snape, but you know that soul since forever, Harry without your body you can feel beyond your experience as Harry Potter, beyond you that just happens to be currently defined as Harry Potter. The more you stay away from your body the better you remember to live by your soul."

 

"You mean I love not Snape per se, but his soul???"

 

"Precisely."

 

"Ehhh, so it’s not really Snape." I felt relieved, then I had a thought

 

"BUT does that soul care about me???"

 

"Of course it does."

 

"Does that mean when he dies we will be together???"

 

"Yes at that time it would be much easier because you won’t be as governed by your body."

 

Ha. "So It means he can be a bastard to me even when his soul loves me?"

 

"Yes, but he is not aware that he loves you. He just thinks of you as our son. He is not fully aware of you. But it is for the best you are too young for him, only 16."

 

"Wait are you saying that the git would fall for me when I’m older???"

 

My soul joys at the idea. Is kind of embarrassing how much my soul likes Snape’s soul.

On the other hand, it feels so warm and tender and blissful.

 

"Harry just because he is the love of your life it doesn’t make him the perfect partner for you. Like Lily says love is unconditional. You can love even someone as ugly as Snape, but be careful just because you love each other it doesn’t mean you’ll be good to each other. Love does no conquer all," lectures my dad.

 

"Really it conquered death?" I said bemused.

 

"Harry!!!!! You must be careful if you go back." admonished my dad.

 

Hmmmm So I can go back I thought...

 

"Still it doesn’t mean you can’t have Snape wrapped around your finger either!" exclaimes my mother. Which starts a fight between them.

Sirius looks at me with a long-suffering grin. “They love to do that,” he winks conspiratorily.

 

"What do you think, Sirius?" he has been strangely quiet on the subject. 

 

"I think you can achieve anything you set your mind to."

 

"Even, Snape?"

 

"Even him, I personally can’t wait to see him eat from your fingers!" He says and laughs.

 

It’s something that I couldn’t picture myself. Still, I found myself wanting to try. To see Snape willingly at my feet, looking at me lovingly. HMMMMMMMMMMM

 

Before I knew it I woke up.

 

Someone was furiously shouting:

 

YOU KILLED HIM YOU KILLED HIM


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shit happens

YOU KILLED HIM YOU KILLED HIM I hear someone yelling. 

I inhaled blood. It was pouring all over me, I couldn't speak… my mind was completely foggy what happened? all I knew it hurt, I coughed and it must have alerted the person holding me close. I saw Snape's frightened eyes staring into mine in despair. 

“You live!!! of course you do. You’re the bloody boy who keeps on living despite anyone and everyone.” He was shouting hysterically. 

"Sn.." I tried but I couldn’t talk at all. I couldn't tear my eyes from Snape's. 

"Save him Severus!" someone called. 

There was a battle going on….I could see Nagini vs. the headmaster? I couldn't see clearly only feel the pain and then… absolution. The warmth of the healing chant kept me going. 

Blissful nothingness. 

###

"How is Potter, Poppy?" I heard what I thought was Snape's voice. 

Who would believe it? Snape having any concern for me?

"Mr. Potter will need an extended recovery period, but thanks to Fawkes and you I think he'll recover. Nagini's bite seems to cause many complications, thought. We'll need an expert or Master Healer, but since its Mr. Potter too many people offered their assistance. We need more people to wed the unreliable ones out." 

"I will make the arrangements" says Snape. I hear him leave. 

I can't help but smile. 

####

 

"What do you need, Master Chen?"

"The ingredients will be hard to get they are not only rare but situated in perilous places. Furthermore, gathering them will be challenging, potentially fatal. But I know not of any other way. Maybe some other experts will be able to help you? That's my professional opinion." explains Master Chen which I can only assume is some expert. 

"Thank you," I heard Poppy say. 

"Severus what should we do?" asks Poppy. So Snape is here as well. My heart can't help but speed up. Or is this the consequences of my soul? My body is so useless, that’s why I seem to still be better connected to my soul? Who knows? I can’t help to contemplate. I hope they won’t realize I’m awake; I want to hear more. 

"The expensive ones will be the easier ones. The others... Albus and myself will collect them." 

"Are you sure, Master Chen said ..."

"I'm not going deaf I heard what he said it will be done. In the meantime, you will be left in charge of Potter."

"I understand, Severus! Good luck " 

What is this!? no way!!!! He said it was dangerous!!!!

I try to speak, but only gibberish comes out. 

"Mr. Potter calm down. You are safe at Hogwarts’s infirmary, calm down!" 

I can't calm down when Snape and Dumbledore go on some dangerous mission! I try to speak and then once again remains only nothingness. 

###

"Mr. Potter you seem to be doing better" I glare at Poppy I feel like shite, and I cannot talk. Why did bloody Nagini had to bite me on my neck? Just my luck. At least she's dead. Good riddance. 

Is there anything you want to ask? I rise the same parchment I did the last 100 times she asked me. I wanted news about Snape and Dumbledore, they still haven't returned. They could be injured somewhere and no one the wiser. 

"There is still no news Mr. Potter here's some more homework Ms Granger left for you. It's the only thing I seem to be doing lately listening to Hermione’s recapping of my classes, reading her notes and studying the material needed and doing homework. I will go mad. She seems to be enjoying having me at her mercy, no escaping homework and studying. I joked If this continued I would have better grades than her. She just didn't believe me or simply didn't take my hastily written note as seriously as she should. It has been a month since the incident. And I felt trapped and worried. No one seemed to take my worries seriously and they just staff me with more homework. Hermione even said it was a perfect time to practice non-verbal spells. The cheek! 

and my nightmare continues. Hermione enters the room with more stuck of parchments. Wonderful. Hell is homework. 

###

"Harry, Harry,.... wake up Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore have finally returned."

I'm jolted awake by Hermione’s insistent calls. 

"Finally" I say my voice still weak from my recovery despite having started classes I was still ordered not to overstrain my voice. It has been over 2 months since they were gone and it was already June 13th. The headmaster's patronus occasionally brings messages but it was mostly silence for most of their absence. 

"Where?" I ask. 

Hagrid was shouting and running all the way to the headmaster’s office. 

Well that will be over school in a heartbeat. I hurried to the headmaster office myself. The gargoyle let me right in and the Headmaster's weary and tired face greeted me. But there was no Snape. 

"Where is Snape" I blurted embarrassed that IT was my first question. 

"Professor Snape, Harry. He admonished but he sounded more amused than anything else. He is in his quarters resting. "

Then I remembered I should be asking about Professor Dumbledore's first.

"How are..."

"Don't strain your voice Harry, Poppy says you are still recovering. I apologize for taking so long. As soon as Professor Snape is rested enough he will prepare the necessary potions for you. He would have started sooner but we didn't go to all this trouble to get the ingredients to fail because of exhaustion."

I felt like an idiot, they were doing this for me. Even if I wasn't quite sure why. It's true my recovery was slow. But I was in no real danger. even my voice will eventually recover enough. And I wasn't quite sure why there was a need for them to go on this mission. Poppy and everyone only said it was a mission concerning my health at first I thought it was for my recovery from my bite but it obviously wasn't the case. I could see that the Professor was well aware of my questions. 

Hagrid if you could leave us. The gentle giant left.

"Harry it's good to see you in better health when we went you were still recovering and there was no time to explain the situation. Have a seat, tea, lemon drops?"

"Tea” I said only because I needed herbal tea for my voice and I wanted to be able to communicate properly. I put some drops of the specially made healing draught in my tea, trying to be patient. I could see the Professor struggling with fatigue. 

“Well. After your attack several experts were called or simply volunteered their help for your condition. After the attack we performed an extensive health check on you. 

He suddenly seemed very tired, it was unfortunate but fortunate at the same time. I raised an eyebrow at the eloquent explanation. 

Unfortunate because we found your scar it wasn't just any scar, but I'm sad to say a ....horcrux."

"What"""

"Calm down, Harry we found a solution. The experts were able to recommend several procedures to remove the horcrux. But they were all quite risky expect one was safe enough for us to try. And we were successful to obtain ingredients for the potions, and have the expertise of a master healer for the incantation. As soon as Severus... is rested and completes the potion we will call Master Chen, the Master healer in charge to perform the incantation. 

"Wow" I couldn't really speak my emotions were too overwhelming. 

"I know is a lot for you to take in, but you need to prepare. To cleanse your body in preparation. You will sleep in the infirmary for the time being. As your body is cleansed. No need to worry. The procedure is quite simple. You will stay the night immersed in a cleansing bath, that's all it takes."

"And?"

“For the rest, Master Chen will inform you as its needed. I have absolute confidence we will succeed.” 

I didn't know if he was just telling me that for my benefit or his. I agreed and left. My mid kept replying the conversation in my head. I'm a horcrux; that’s all I could think off. 

Somehow I found myself in the Dungeons in front of Snape's door.

My soul wanted to see Snape's. That's all it is. Because Harry Potter wouldn't willingly search for Snape in a moment of need.

it's MY SOUL: IT'S MY SOUL;:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the commments and kudos:)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The talk and ritual:)

Snape seemed too tired to talk still I pressed on and moved inside his quarters. RUDE? MAYBE. BUT I didn't fucking care!

I wanted to be heard and I wanted to see him. Ahemmm, my soul wanted. 

"Potter what is it?" he seemed completely run over. 

He tried to stand still but he was failing. I was so focused on him I noticed him lightly shaking. My soul seemed to cringe at the sight because i went to him and tried to held him up. He was furious and tried to shake me off but I was persistent. 

"Potter let go!!!!" he ordered I wasn't one to follow orders lightly. I dragged him over to the sofa and pushed him on it he tried to protest and stand up i didn't let him. I wanted only to push him back but I accidentally ended up pinning him down. My weight was pinning SNAPE down. I was flushed but determined. TO HELP! EVEN IF SNAPE KILLED ME! NOT THAT HE HAD THE STRENGTH! He was too tired to fight me. I've never seen Snape so exhausted and passive. Almost meek? Surely that couldn't have been my Snape? I wondered. Still, he didn't have any strength left and I had no qualms and used his weakness to my advantage. 

"Potter get off me!!!" sounded more like the protest of a meek kitten.

Even his voice lost his usual bark. He was helpless. And I kind of liked it. I realized I was enjoin it a little bit too much and tried to give him space. 

Unfortunately Snape tried again to push me away and something in me snapped, I pushed him all the way down on the sofa and held both his hands in my grasp.

"Stop!!" I ordered I don't know who was more surprised him or I. 

He was looking into my eyes fiercely exactly like when he penetrated my mind with Legilimens. I wasn't prepared to take that. Instead of closing my eyes or looking away I pushed forward, we were nose to nose, eyes to eyes, mouth a breath away to mouth. I didn't blink and held him firmer. 

"What is the meaning of this Potter? You ungrateful, spoiled..."

 

"NO" I shouted but because we were so close my lips brushed his. 

Everything stopped. I blushed but still I didn't let go of him. 

"I,.... I,...." I wanted to say something when there was nothing to say. My soul was having a mind of its own. 

MY soul instead of letting go kissed him properly. My tongue sneaked in he was too surprised at first but soon tired to fight back. I pressed my lips firmly and my soul was loving the experience but Harry Potter wasn't. I told myself. 

"Ouch!" I said and moved back, my scar hurt. I could feel it beading.

 

Shite

 

####

 

I woke up immersed in water. I pulled my head out. I was completely naked. Wonderful!!!! Master Chen and Snape were looming over me. 

"You woke up good good." Master Chen looked enthusiastic. Snape looked murderous. As usual. Then I remembered,....

#BLUSH# 

SHITE he must hate me!!! What did came over me?

"With sleeping beauty returning to us. We can commence the ritual." announced Snape. I was Sleeping beauty now? Eh? 

"What?" I tried before I could comment ,...

"Mr. Potter," Master Chen addressed me. "For the ritual to succeed I have to make something clear. It is imperative that during the process you stay calm and fight the intruder(the broken soul) at the same time." 

"How could I do that?" I asked baffled. 

"Master Snape will chant alongside me. Listen to his voice. The chant is also a lullaby that should help you calm down, focus on his voice. Do not exit the bath! Stay in if you need you can immerse yourself in it. BUT NOT EXIT IT!!!! CLEAR???"

"Yes I suppose." 

"Ready, he asked?"

"AHHH THAt's right! Wasn't there a potion?" I asked.

"The potion Is all around you." he replied. 

Since I was in the bath and the water wasn't clear but murky I thought I was bathing in it. Ewww,..... I hoped for the best. 

 

"Do you have any last thoughts?" Master Chen asked me. I looked at Snape.

"I'm sorry but I'm not sorry." I said to Snape. 

Maybe it wasn't the best line to direct at someone that held your life in the balance, but I wanted to be sincere. I felt a brush on my mind, he didn't penetrate me deeply. Snape feather lightly brushed in. He was almost hesitant like he wasn't sure what to expect and wasn't sure he wanted to know, Still was he reading my mind instead of searching for a specific memory? I let him in-and he seemed satisfied about what he found in there. 

"Proceed." I said to them both. 

Master Chen was chanting in a foreign language somehow i was expecting Latin, not this. Snape on the other hand was singing more then chanting. A lovely song that I never heard before. 

SHITE!!!!! Than I remembered this was the song my mother sang to me as a baby!!!!!!! I couldn't believe I remembered! I would have listened to Snape even if Master Chen didn't order me to. I would have. I was mesmerized. And somehow felt compelled to sing along. That wasn't part of the plan. It wasn't even something that I was cautioned against. I just wanted to sing.

My soul wanted to sing alongside Snape's soul.

Or maybe Harry Potter wanted to sing with Severus Snape. In that moment I didn't care for which one was which. 

I just sang and remembered my mother. 

In that moment I could believe that my soul was in love with Snape's soul. 

In that moment I only felt loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and kudos:::))))) Happy holidays!!!!


End file.
